


100 Things #82 (Demon Diary)

by lil_1337



Series: 100 Things [82]
Category: Demon Diary
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-12
Updated: 2012-07-12
Packaged: 2017-11-09 20:16:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/457943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lil_1337/pseuds/lil_1337
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the LJ comm 100 things. A series of 100 drabbles/short fics, each in a different fandom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	100 Things #82 (Demon Diary)

Raenef V wanted to feel the magic. Really, he did. It wasn't that he wasn't making an effort or that he was being a slacker. Well, mostly not. It was just that everything else was so much more interesting. Seriously, practicing was work and work was, well, work. It was so much more fun to hang out with Erutis and Chris or play hide and go seek with Eclipse. Not that Eclipse knew he was playing, because it was better that way. Some day, no doubt, Raenef V would be more motivated, but for now he was more interested in enjoying himself.


End file.
